Inking My Heart Out
by kodona-bunnyboy
Summary: Levi's a single mother who's prostituting to feed himself and his son, Eren. He sees Erwin to get his pimp's name tattooed on him so that he won't get beat or kicked out. However, when the blond and the prostitute match their eyes, their hearts beat and stomachs flutter with butterflies! Based on -heichoubutt's post. This is for you, -heichoubutt! ; w ; Hope you enjoy!
1. Ink: Starting Business

Ink. Ink, Ink, Ink. It was all Erwin saw, had, and put on himself and to his clients. His tattoo-filled life was going great. Large amounts of cash flowed in as well as a beautiful significant other being in his arms. However, he saw a new perspective in life when a prostitute with a dark past walked into his shop.

"Alright, put it on me," groaned Levi. Showing his pale skin as he rolled up his sleeve, the short man sighed. Eren, his son, was starting to sob at the corner of the room. Those emerald-green eyes were wet and filled with salty tears.

Erwin raised a brow and whispered to his customer, "Would you like to tend to your son, sir?"  
"Yeah. Just give me a moment," was the reply. After rolling down his sleeve, he got up from his chair and walked over to Eren as he started to comfort him by shushing gently and embracing him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"M-Mommy's gonna get a tattoo!"

The boy's reply made Levi raise a brow, "And what's wrong with that, boy? It's not like you're going to get one."

"It's because mommy's getting the name of that mean man on his back!"

Levi widened his eyes at this. Does his son really know about the prostituting? His heart ached at the words. Both Levi and his son didn't like the idea of putting a pimp's name on his back. Erwin, who was inking the needles, also felt his chest sink. This single parent obviously looked like a whore with the crimson heels and such leggings but something else _triggered_ something.

Eren still continued to sob and cry in Levi's arms. "Shush, shush. It's alright, Eren. If mommy doesn't get the tattoo, something bad will happen to us. Okay? I'm already struggling to feed you."

The little boy stopped his sobs but allowed tears to run down his puffy, red cheeks. He nodded to his parent, "Y-Yes, mommy."

"Good. Now why don't you sit near me and read a book? If you're too scared, you can always wait out at the front desk." Eren shook his head.

"No, I'm okay," replied his son. Levi smiled and wiped away the tears before kissing his child's forehead gently with those soft lips. "What a good, strong boy," complimented Levi. After soothing his son, Levi had finally headed to the leather chair and laid his chest on it to start the procedure.

The tattoo artist suddenly had hesitant hands. Erwin had thought _Should I really put some cruel son of a bitch's name on this parent? It's obvious that the kid doesn't like it one bit and they might get beat or put out to the street if the bastard doesn't see his name on this guy. _The blond started to take deep breaths.


	2. Ink: A Furious Night and Falling Tears

"What's wrong? You said you've been doing this for seven years," groaned Levi.

Erwin replied, "Oh, it's nothing. Second thoughts. So, where do you want it?"  
Levi hummed to himself for a second before taking off his blouse to reveal his back which was marked with hickies and slate blue bruises but he didn't care. Smith gulped silently after seeing the leftovers of Levi's clients.

"I want it on the back, Smith. I don't want it at the front or else it'd be too obvious and turn off the next guy I'll be with," Levi answered. Erwin nodded and cleaned a spot on Levi's lower back to clear the skin from any oils or dirt before applying the ink.

Hisses, grunts, and staccato gasps escaped from the French's lips as his skin was getting marked with the needle and ink. Near the door, Eren sat at a chair and only watched in fear that his parent was getting his first tattoo. It pained the child and blond to see Levi's teeth and fists clench as an attempt to hold in the pain rather than screaming it out. The black ink made its way, drawing out the name of Levi's pimp in Brock Script cursive font. This continued for an hour until Erwin had pulled the needle away from the skin and cleaning the excess with an anti-bacterial wipe. Levi's glaring eyes opened, "Is it finished?"

Erwin nodded and replied with a yes before grabbing out a large mirror to show Levi his finished product. _Eberhard. _The name of the man who'd give death threats to Levi is now permanently written on the client's lower back, just above the hip. The skin around the name was turning to a coral or salmon pink as the tattoo itself swelled. Despite the pain, Levi was somewhat proud- proud that he obeyed his pimp's command to protect his son from another one of Eberhard's beatings.

"Alright, sir, that will be $70. Since the tattoo's not that big and the color was just the basic black, I'm not asking much," requested Erwin. _"Shit," _mouthed Levi as he felt Erwin bandage up the tattoo so that the inked area won't get infected.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked the six-year-old who got off his chair to go see his parent. Levi turned his head to Eren and smiled, confirming to Eren that he was not injured.

"Yeah, kiddo, I'm fine," a weak smiled formed on Levi's face as he got up to put his blouse back on. After buttoning up, he walked out to the front desk to pay as he pulled out his wallet from his purse. Eren only stood beside the parent, being patient to go home.

Erwin had received the one hundred dollars and returned thirty as change, "Five, Ten, Fifteen- Yup, thirty is your change, sir." Levi blushed lightly when his eyes met with those blue orbs. 

"Uh, yeah, no problem- Let's go, Eren."  
"Okay, momma."

Levi walked out the parlor with his son, holding hands to make sure the child won't run off.

A full moon rose as the stars spread across the violet sky and the air growing cold. Finally arriving home, Levi had grabbed the keys to open the door to his apartment as he was welcomed with his home's warm and tobacco-smelling scent. The hanging light bulb in the kitchen and the TV that was on but at static was the same as usual. Eren had entered first and took off his dirty sneakers at the door before putting down his backpack to rush to his room and play with his toys. After taking off his heals, Levi had exhaled and narrowed his brows as his feet tried to adjust to its natural position while he made his way to the couch and relax. A long day of fucking and getting tattooed made the parent groan. He finally felt in peace and shut his eyes until he heard someone bang on the door which made Levi widen his eyes and heart freeze. Swiftly, he had got off the couch and rushed to Eren who stopped playing with his toy soldiers.

"Eren, hide under your bed," Levi murmured. The chestnut-haired boy obeyed by quietly crouching down and crawling under his bed to hide, trying to camouflage by placing his wooden blocks and other toys on front of him. Eren's attempt to completely disappear made Levi chuckle.

"Alright. Listen Eren," continued the raven-headed man, "Don't come out until I tell you to. _No matter what_, you can't crawl out until I tell you it's safe to. You also have to stay quiet because that mean man is here. Mommy will take care of him. Do you understand?"  
"Mhm," Eren whimpered

Levi sighed with a smile, "Good. I love you." Getting up on his feet, Levi tried to gather courage. Then, he exited Eren's bedroom and closing it as well as locking it so the pimp won't try to look for the child and beat him. The key to Eren's bedroom was then hidden under the beige carpet. Rivaille took one last, deep breath before answering the door but to be met with the back of his pimp's hand across the cheek.

"God, fuuuck! Bitch.. where's mmy god damn money?!"

The beer-bellied pimp had a revolting breath that smelled of whisky which made Levi scrunch his nose. Even the smell of Levi's cigarettes from the ashtray couldn't mask the alcoholic smell coming from the fat man's breath.

Levi gasped before being grabbed by the hair. "OW! FUCK! KNOCK IT OFF!"

Eberhard snickered and leaned his head down to snort and spit at his bottom bitch's face as if he were the cold concrete of the streets he rules.

"Don't fuckin' talk to me like thaaat..! You whore..! Fuuck.. Levi, did you even fuck today..?! Yoouu.. cock hungry bitch- How much money you made..! You didn't waste them on that brat, did you..?!" It was no secret that Eberhard was an abusive alcoholic but he was more aggressive this time.

Levi shook his head and lowered his tone, looking at his pimp to answer.  
"No, sir," answered the submissive Levi. A slap came across Levi's face again but he wouldn't dare to fight or talk back. Already with two hits, Levi's cheeks started to swell and turn tender. For a drunk's aggression, Eberhard hit strong.

"Then.. mmmwhere's my fuckin' money?! My dough," groaned Eberhard. The middle aged master had let go to allow the prostitute to get his purse and pull out the stack of money he earned today. Laying his head down, Levi had handed his master the thick stack.

Eberhard counted, "One hundred.. mmm two thousssan'.. three thoouussand.." Fat fingers checked each paper as Levi sat with his head still down and faced at the carpet. The pimp had finished counting and stuffed the money into his pocket since he was too intoxicated to pull out his wallet.

"Mmmalright, bitch," coughed Eberhard, "You won thisss time, _hic, _but if I ever find new toys lyin' around.. or even your kid.. I'mmm gonna.. _kill_ him with my bare handsss. Got it..?"

Levi answered, "Yes, 'daddy'." Eberhard hiccupped again and picked himself up to get to the door, close it, and walk down the stairs to return to his nightclub.

Warm tears ran down Rivaille's cheeks as he slowly got up to stop the cold air from coming in by closing the door and locking it before he kneeled down on the floor. His lower lip trembled as sobs began. Eren, still under his bead, heard his guardian sniffling and crying so he had crawled out and walked to the door, trying to unlock it.

"Momma, Momma," Eren cried out. Levi widened his eyes and got up to grab the key from the carpet to unlock Eren's bedroom door. He opened the door and Eren grabbed onto Levi's leg in a heartbeat. Feeling the warm support from his son, Levi knelt down and cried while holding Eren.

"Momma, why are you crying?" The brunette asked in concern. Eventually, seeing his male mother break down into tears made him upset and joined Levi's crying.

"MOMMY! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" 

The child screamed his aching heart out, gripping onto Levi's shirt as snot and saliva from such despair dripped from his face. Levi sniffled and stopped his crying to wipe away the tears. He mentally cursed at himself for making his son sad and joining the misery.

"Eren, hush," Levi commanded, "You shouldn't be crying with mommy. Mommy took care of it, right..?" Even though Levi encouraged his son to not worry, his breaking voice and heavy breaths still had the same fear and sadness the brunette child felt. Trying to listen to his parent, Eren tried to stop his crying but still felt his chest heavy as he hiccupped and attempted to control his breathing. However, this made Levi feel his parental heart ache- to see his child trying to grow into a man while trying to hold in the sadness inside as if these human emotions could be easily controlled and manipulated with. Eventually, Eren could not hold in his stinging and negative emotions which caused him to bring back his crying. Accepting that he is only a child who's lost in this emotional and financial crisis, Levi sniffled and held Eren close to his warm body until the boy had cried to sleep. After a few hours of comforting his baby boy, Levi had picked up Eren and carried him to his bed. Eren's head was gently settled onto the pillow and the warm, thick blankets were pulled over his body. The raven-head felt his eyes sore and the trail of tears drying on his cheeks but relieved to see his baby finally sleeping.

Levi leaned to kiss Eren's forehead, nose, and cheek. "I love you, baby," muttered Rivaille, "I know this is hard but I promise we'll be happy by ourselves someday soon." Picking himself up, he petted Eren's silky, brown hair before turning on the faint night light and leaving the room to allow the child to sleep.

At the living room, Levi curled to himself and hugged his knees with a freshly lit cigarette in between his index and middle finger. Finally alone, Levi sharply exhaled and let his soul temporarily heal itself by crying silently. _Just how long will this filthy and horrible life go on? _Thought Levi, _When will I finally get a proper goddamn job? When will my boy and I have the time to bond and play at the park? When will I live a decently functional life? Just when will I be happy?_


End file.
